Honest Trailer React: Five Nights at Freddy's
by bLuewErewOlf25
Summary: The sequel to Elsa and Co React to Honest Trailer: Frozen. While Arendelle burns, Lucas and Aria pay a visit to the world of Scott Cawthon for more Honest Trailer reactions. Their target? The original gang, plus Mike Schmidt. Rated T for language.
**Given the good reviews about Elsa and Co React to Honest Trailer: Frozen, I decided to write a sequel. No, it's not Frozen Fever, nor is it CinemaSins, but I can do those two at a later date. Right now, the FNAF gang are going to react to their Honest Trailer. This should be fun.**

 **I do not own this fandom, Scott Cawthon does. I do own Lucas, Aria and myself.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

When asked one week ago about his opinion on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Mike Schmidt would say that he hated that place with a passion. And why wouldn't he? The place was filthy, the children were annoying, he was working on minimum wage and the animatronics tried to kill him at night. But nowadays, he could honestly say that he could stand the place. Even if it took him seven terror filled nights to create such a tolerance for it.

Oh, and he befriended the murderous animatronics too. And he managed to upgrade the security from using a tablet to using a laptop. It even came with free wifi!

Speaking of those animatronics…"BONNIE!"

Said bunny came running into the office, looking like the hounds of hell were chasing after him. "Quick Mike, shut the doors!"

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Now what the heck did you do to get Chica so angry like that?"

"Does it matter?! Just shut the damn—"

"BONNIE YOU PRICK!" Chica stood at the left entrance, a rolling pin in her feathered hand and her body quivering in womanly fury, not to mention covered in pizza sauce and toppings. Mike had to stifle a chuckle at her appearance. She wiped some pepperoni off her as she advanced on the purple rabbit. "I told you not to mess with my PIZZAS! Oh you are SO going to get it Bonnie." Mike winced at this; messing with Chica's pizzas generally led to a lot of pain. Bonnie slowly backed away from the chicken, trying to see if he could make a break for it. Evidently not, seeing as Foxy and Freddy had just blocked his only escape route.

"What is going on here? I could hear your racket from the other side of the building." Freddy said in that British accent of his. Chica pointed at Bonnie, who was trying to get away from everyone.

"He turned the flour into bombs, replaced the sugar with white glitter, and used my pizzas as projectiles. AND HE LAUCHED THEM AT ME!" Chica whined. "Please deal with him Freddy."

Freddy turned to Bonnie and gave him a stern glare as Foxy moved over to Mike, chuckling all the while. To the pirate fox, it had been an ingenious prank. Unfortunately for Bonnie, he chose to mess with the wrong chef. "Now what do you have to say for yourself Bonnie?"

Bonnie, seemingly accepting his fate, shrugged and said "That Chica should learn to appreciate a good prank once in a while, 'cause it was a fucking funny one."

"Language!" Chica shrieked as Freddy growled. It was the same thing Bonnie had said to Freddy when he dumped pink paint balloons on the bear. It took three hours to wash it all off.

As Freddy stepped menacingly towards Bonnie, who looked about ready to dash out of the office, the doors to the office suddenly slammed shut with a loud CLANG. Bonnie glared at the resident security guard.

"What the FUCK Mike?!"

"LANGUAGE!"

Mike glanced nervously around the room, a cold shiver crawling up his spine. "It wasn't me guys! I'm nowhere near the door buttons anyway." The others frowned, their bodies tensed. Someone had hacked into the pizzeria system and they didn't like it. It reminded them too much of _that_ man, especially for poor Foxy.

"I don't like this. Something foul is afoot here." Contrary to what people (and Mike) believed, Foxy only talks with a pirate accent when he's on stage.

Before anyone could do anything however, the security laptop started to produce static. Alarmed, Mike moved to check on the screen, wondering if he missed seeing another animatronic in his previous shifts or if there was an intruder in the building. What he got was the screen going completely black…before a bunch of comments started appearing.

"What…." Mike stated.

"…The…." Foxy's eyes widened

"…Fuck." Bonnie finished with a curse, ignoring Chica's screech of "Language!"

 **You tried to stay sane in Amnesia; you ran for your life in Slender.**

"What…..what is this?" Freddy asked, the animatronic bear feeling as shocked as the rest of occupants of the office as clips from both games are shown onscreen. "Is this some sort of prank?"

Bonnie shrugs. "Not one of mine"

 **Now prepare for the next step in video game horror: sitting on your ass doing absolutely noth-**

"GAAAAH!" The five shout as Bonnie jumpscares the player. Bonnie shook his head to clear his shock. "Was that…..me?"

 **Five Nights at Freddy's.**

"So apparently, this is going to be about my shifts at the pizzeria? Great" Mike drawled, rubbing his forehead is annoyance. He sincerely hoped he didn't have some sort of stalker following him. He had bills to worry about already, he didn't need some sort of yandere or fangirl or fanboy or whatever hounding him too. He had enough experience with them, in the form of his ex-girlfriend from highschool, to last a lifetime.

 **Fork over five bucks for the horror game sensation,**

"Apparently my life is a video game. And the shit I went through is only worth five bucks. Sigh…" Mike groaned as Chica said at the same time. "Hey! I'd like to think the work we did into capturing the night guards is worth more than five measly bucks." The other animatronics all nodded. Then everyone winced as some guy threw his keyboard at the wall.

 **that no one enjoys playing, but everyone loves watching other people play.**

The screen shows Markplier, PewDiePie and the Smosh Games crew getting scared.

"Hey! It's PewDiePie!" Foxy shouts. At everyone's' questioning stares, he says, "I watch YouTube gaming videos when I'm bored."

 **Haha, they got scared, what a bunch of-**

Freddy jumpscares the player onscreen.

"GAAH!" Everyone jumped again at the jumpscare, though Freddy smirked in approval when the narrator cursed. That should teach him not to underestimate Freddy Fazbear.

 **Get ready for the video game equivalent of Red Light/Green Light, where the only goal is to stop from being jump scared, the most overused cliché of all horror,**

"You know, it IS kind of overused." Golden Freddy commented as everyone jumped, this time from his sudden appearance rather than the examples of jumpscares flashed onscreen.

"When did you get here?" Bonnie asked. "Just now I believe." The golden bear replied.

 **that still manages to get you every-**

Bonnie appears for a jumpscare.

 **STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!**

By now the gang was accustomed to the jumpscares, so they didn't jump in surprise as Bonnie killed the player once more. They did chuckle at the narrator's reaction though.

"Language!"

 **As if Furries hadn't made animal suits creepy enough,**

 **Guy in wolf costume: Aw heck yeah!**

The five animatronics were pretty stunned when they saw the people in fursuits.

"You mean…..there are MORE animatronics like us?" Chica whimpered. It wouldn't be a bad thing normally, but given how the five of them were completely murderous before Mike came along…..

Mike sighed. "No Chica. These are people dressed in animal suits, without any machinery in them." This just made the group more horrified, remembering how the Purple Man had been dressed the same way before he slaughtered them all. Mike, sensing what they were thinking, hurriedly added. "And no, they don't murder innocent children. Trust me on that one."

 **Meet Freddy and his gang of terrifying animal friends: Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy,**

Each of the mentioned animatronics grinned as their names were spoken, though Chica was pouting at being called terrifying. Goldy meanwhile sulked in a corner, mumbling "Why wasn't I mentioned too? I'm important as well…."

 **sure to be 2014's most popular Halloween costumes behind slutty Olaf from Frozen.**

They weren't sure how to react to that. Meanwhile, a certain snowman sneezed as he helped out in the reconstruction of a mostly-destroyed Arendelle.

 **Step into the shoes of the night watchman at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a somewhat less filthy version of Chuck E. Cheese,**

"Pssssh. What a bunch of rip offs" Freddy snorted. Foxy growled, upset that someone had the gall to copy his beloved restaurant.

 **and take control of the most pathetic hero in all of gaming**

"HEY!" Mike shouted, looking incredibly offended.

 **who keeps coming back to a job where he can't move,**

"Um, yes I can! How else do you think I'm able to press the light and door buttons? Get your damn facts straight!"

 **works nights,**

"Many people do."

 **makes seventeen bucks a day,**

Mike winced at the reminder. He really needed to talk to the manager about upping his pay. The others shot sympathetic looks at their friend.

 **is probably going to die,**

"But I didn't die. So I'm not pathetic, you ass." Mike muttered, imagining many painful scenarios for the snarky narrator.

"Language!"

 **and still gets fired at the end of the week.**

"HA! No I didn't! Who else would volunteer to watch the animatronics at night? That's right, no one! Only ME!" Mike looked smug about that fact. Then they all winced again as the same guy from before destroyed his computer.

"Damn, that guy has issues" Foxy said, whistling. Chica by now had given up trying to control their bad language.

 **This is why you don't go to online college, kids.**

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bonnie asked.

 **It's you versus them for five nights,**

'12:00 A.M.: 7th Night' is shown.

 **or seven nights, and the party don't stop till six in the morning.**

The gang snorts in amusement.

 **So stay safe by using your limited power on flicking the lights, glancing at security cameras, and keeping the doors closed. Wait a minute. Shouldn't it drain the power to keep the doors open?**

"You know….I wondered about that too." Mike glanced at the animatronics suspiciously. "It's not like you rigged the doors to drain power when they're closed instead of opened….right?"

"Of course not! We would NEVER think about doing something so mean and to-our-advantage like that. Nope, not at all!" Bonnie said, a bead of sweat running down his neck.

 **This totally how powered doors wor-**

Bonnie once again scares the narrator.

 **Oh, God DAMMIT!**

"Is he still getting surprised by now?" Goldy chuckled. Bonnie puffed out his chest in pride. "I told you I'm just that good."

"Oh yeah, even though could I slam the door in your face like its second nature by night seven. You like getting your nose bruised Bon-Bon?" Mike snarked. Bonnie flipped Mike the bird in response.

 **So immerse yourself in a low-budget game that delivers more horror than the last three Resident Evils combined,**

"How disappointing." Foxy sighed. He liked those Resident Evil games.

 **where the more scared you get, the more you look for monsters; and the more you look for monsters, the less power you have which makes you more scared which makes you look for more monsters, and so on until it finally ends in a jump scare that makes you scream even though you totally know it's coming.**

They watch as the player tries to flick the left lights, but fails. They smirk, knowing what's coming. Mike meanwhile, felt pity for the poor unlucky bastard and sympathized with him. He had freaked out when Bonnie first disabled the lights.

 **Any second now.**

"Any second now indeed" Goldy remarked.

 **Come on guys, I can see through the script. It's not gonna get me.**

"You keep telling yourself that" Chica said, grinning.

 **Well fine! I'll just show off this cute honk noise you make when you click on this thing-**

Freddy smirked triumphantly as Bonnie kills the player onscreen. "And you're dead."

 **Oh, f**k! Mother******! Suck-up! Son of a *****!**

Everyone starting cracking up as the narrator cussed up a storm, even Chica.

 **Starring:**

 **Winnie the Boo,**

Freddy shrugged as Bonnie and Foxy started laughing. He could get used to it, as long as no one mentioned that name to the children.

 **Los Pollos Hermana,**

A Chica's questioning stare, Mike said "A chicken-based restaurant from a well-known TV series". Chica didn't know whether to be amused or insulted by this.

 **Bonnie Darko,**

Bonnie was also confused by this, but this time Foxy explains "Name of a movie character manipulated by a large bunny."

 **and Sonic the Hedgefox.**

The gang watched as the Foxy onscreen moves down the hall while the Green Hill Zone theme is played.

Foxy glared at Bonnie, who looked very thoughtful all of a sudden. "If you even THINK about dousing me blue and calling me Sonic, I will shove my damn hook up your ass."

Goldy frowned. "Wait a minute…"

 **Seven Nights of Furries.**

He glared at the screen, as if believing it would melt in front of him. "This fucker didn't mention me at all! WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH—" Freddy and Chica moved to prevent him from destroying the laptop. Mike sweatdropped at his reaction.

"Calm down Goldy, it's just a video. You wouldn't be able to get him by destroying the laptop anyway" Golden Freddy fumed, but stopped trying to resist the two animatronics restraining him.

 **At least this is just one of those worn-off Internet fads that I don't have to play anymore.**

The gang bristled at being called 'worn-off Internet fads".

"Someday, I'd like to introduce this guy to a suit of his own." Freddy muttered, glaring at the screen. The glare turned into an expression of shock and disbelief, something mirrored by the others in the office room, as Foxy jumpscares the player in an entirely different office. 'Five Nights at Freddy's 2' was then flashed onscreen.

 **Aw f**k, we're going to have a million of these, aren't we?**

The video ended causing the screen to darken before returning to show Cam 5; the Parts and Service room being as dark and dingy as ever. The gang was silent for a few moments. Then, finally…..

"What…..did…we…just watch?" Mike asked, not really expecting an answer. And no one did have an answer. Golden Freddy however, looked interested on the last scene shown in the video.

"That office…..it couldn't be…..is it _that_ pizzeria?" He mumbled to himself, lost in thought.

Freddy shook his head. "Regardless of what we just watched, we still need to find out if there's an intruder in the restaurant. Mike, you keep watch with the cameras. Bonnie and Foxy, the left wing is yours. Chica and I will take the right."

Bonnie grinned as he bounded off into the west hallway, shouting "Come on Sonic, hurry up! What is it, a slow day for you?"

Foxy growled and took off after the laughing bunny. "Dammit Bonnie!"

Chica tsked and went to follow Freddy down the East hallway, making a mental note to clean herself the moment she could. This left Mike in the office with a mumbling Goldy. Mike sighed as he went to check the cameras. Despite the video ending, he couldn't help but get the feeling that this was far from over.

 **Meanwhile, outside the pizzeria…**

An angel and a human fist bumped each other. "I've got to admit Aria; that was pretty fun".

Aria grinned at Lucas. "I know right! At least it didn't go as bad as what happened in the Frozen universe." Someone coughed loudly behind the two friends, causing them to freeze. Slowly, they turned to see their friend and boss, Leo, glaring at the two with crossed arms.

"Yeah, about that, you two are in major trouble."

* * *

 **Oh yes, they are in such major trouble. Please read and review!**


End file.
